Enjolras' Secret
by Darci the Thespian
Summary: Les Amis de l'ABC attend Camp Half-Blood. They go on a quest, where the secrets are hidden everywhere. Previously titled Secrets
1. New Camper

Marius ran from the hydra as fast as he possibly could. He was looking for some sort of camp entrance. His grandfather and aunt had sent him there, saying how 'he's dangerous' and 'should be with his own kind.' Marius hoped his kind wasn't the hydra.

Marius was not very athletic, and when he saw the hill in front of him, he groaned. But the hydra was gaining on him, so he had to keep going. On a burst of adrenaline, Marius ran up the hill. Out of fear, he didn't stop, and kept running into the camp. He heard people laughing at him, and that made him run faster. Eventually, he tripped over a tree root.

"You okay?" A boy asked him. He held out his hand, and Marius gratefully took it.

"The-the monster!" Marius panicked. The boy laughed. Marius turned and saw that the monster had retreated. It couldn't enter the camp boundaries, and several campers had shot at it with arrows.

"Thanks," Marius said, breathing out a sigh of relief. "What's your name?"

"Courfeyrac. You're probably undetermined, right?" Courfeyrac asked. Marius nodded. Courfeyrac sighed, "You'll be with me in the Hermes cabin."

"Are you undetermined too?" Marius asked.

"Nah, I'm a true son of Hermes!" Courfeyrac grinned. He frowned when he saw Marius's face. "Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"You're…different…like me…that's all I know, sorry," Marius said quickly.

"We're the sons and daughters of the Greek gods and goddesses," Courfeyrac said, gesturing to the whole camp. A couple people nodded while others cheered and punched the air.

"So…who's my parent?" Marius asked.

"No one knows. You're undetermined. You'll be staying at the Hermes cabin until you get claimed," Courfeyrac clarified.

"Um, ok?" Marius said, uncertainly. Courfeyrac took him by the arm and dragged him to the Hermes cabin. "It's very crowded," Marius remarked as they surveyed the inside.

"A lot of campers go unclaimed for a while," Courfeyrac said quietly. "Imagine, not knowing who your parent is."

"Hello Courfeyrac," a voice came from the doorway. Courfeyrac and Marius turned to see two people standing there, Jehan and Cosette. Jehan's brown hair was pulled into a French braid, with flowers in it. Cosette was dressed in a simple blue sundress.

"Hey Jehan! Cosette! Marius, meet Jehan, son of Demeter," Courfeyrac said. Jehan and Marius shook hands, even though Marius's eyes were still on Cosette. Courfeyrac's eyes were twinkling as he continued, "Marius, meet Cosette, possibly the most selfless daughter of Aphrodite you will ever meet." Cosette smiled and shook his hand. Marius's face was bright red, and he couldn't talk. He just opened and closed his mouth a couple of times like a fish. Courfeyrac and Jehan shared amused glances.

Just then, they heard a scream. They all ran outside, and into this one, huge guy. He was six feet and had a ton of muscles. "Bahorel, son of Ares, Marius, undetermined, no time for formalities," Courfeyrac said quickly. The five of them raced down the grounds to find the members of the Aphrodite cabin cornering Éponine.

They were making fun of her again, and things weren't looking so good. Éponine had a bad temper, and everyone knew not to anger her. But only a couple really knew the extent of her powers. The ground was cracked and opening. Everyone watched, horrified, as skeletons came climbing out of the ground. They started advancing towards the Aphrodite cabin.

"Stop it!" Cosette screamed, running forward. Jehan could hear the charms speak in her voice. "Apologize, now!"

The head of the cabin, a girl named Jasmine, sneered, and said, "No." Her 'no' quickly became a 'sorry!' when the skeleton grabbed her. Meanwhile, someone had run over to Éponine, and was in the process of calming her down.

Marius had, embarrassingly, peed his pants when the skeletons came out. "That was quite a show," Bahorel mused, as the skeletons crawled back into the ground, which resealed itself.

They went over to where Éponine and the other person where. It was a tall, lanky boy with black, curly hair and blue eyes. "Don't let them get to you, 'Ponine," he was telling her, gently.

"You okay?" Courfeyrac asked. Éponine nodded. Her eyes went over to Marius. "Who's the newby?" she asked.

"Marius, undetermined. Marius, meet Éponine, daughter of Hades," Courfeyrac said, cheerfully.

Marius froze, "B-b-but isn't that the god of the underworld?" he whispered, terrified.

The boy laughed. "Yeah! Oh, I'm Grantaire, son of Dionysus."

"H-hades?" Marius whimpered. A little boy came running over to them. "Hiya! I'm Gavroche!"

Marius instinctively tried to protect the little boy from the daughter of Hades, which made everyone burst out laughing.

"They're siblings," Cosette said, grinning.

Marius grew red, and the little boy happily stood next to Courfeyrac.

"Are you treating the new camper well?" A voice came from behind Marius. He turned to see a god. At least, he thought it was a god. He had golden hair and sharp blue eyes. He walked over to Éponine and Grantaire. "Did they attack you?"

"Just through words," Éponine said, quickly.

Grantaire grinned, "Marius, meet Apollo."

"Son of Apollo," the boy corrected. He turned to Marius and smiled. The smile didn't reach his eyes, though. "Enjolras," he held out a hand, and Marius timidly shook it.

"Well, Feuilly's working on some new weapons, so I have got to go," Courfeyrac said. He walked away, and Jehan went with him.

"We should go too, to clear your mind," Grantaire said, as he put his arm around Éponine. They turned to the direction of the lake and started walking towards it.

"Well, I'm going to go help Combeferre," Enjolras nodded curtly.

"Gavroche, why don't we show Marius the Pegasus?" Cosette said, smiling. She still looked angry, as she didn't approve of her cabin bullying Éponine.

"Come on, come on!" Gavroche jumped up and down. He grabbed Marius's hand and took off running. Cosette laughed and jogged behind them.


	2. Best Friends

"I just hate them so much!" Éponine was ranting to Grantaire as they walked around the lake. She was still mad at the Aphrodite cabin from earlier that day.

"I know, they're so selfish. I don't understand how Cosette can be related to them," Grantaire said.

Éponine nodded and frowned. "How badly did I scare the newby?"

Grantaire laughed. "I'm pretty sure he wet himself."

"I should apologize, I didn't mean to make him ruin his pants," Éponine said.

"Apologize?! Who are you and what have you done with the real Éponine?!" Grantaire looked scared. Éponine shrugged. Grantaire's face split into a grin. "Do you think he's cute?!"

"No!" Éponine denied quickly, but her best friend knew when she was lying.

"Well, maybe he's the son of the puppy god," Grantaire remarked, smirking.

Éponine snorted and rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Enjolras had walked over to the Athena cabin. He knocked on the door, and it opened to his best friend, Combeferre.

"Ah, Enjolras," Combeferre readjusted his glasses, "any news?"

"Some," Enjolras replied, entering the cabin. It was empty, which he was grateful for. He closed to door behind him and sat down on an empty chair. "We have a new camper."

Combeferre froze. "Let's hope he's not another Big Three."

"It's highly unlikely to have all three demigods of the Big Three at camp," Enjolras said.

"But it's happened before. And we have Éponine and Gavroche," Combeferre pointed out.

Enjolras nodded and thought some more. "We should keep an eye on him."

"Feuilly!" Courfeyrac screamed as he entered the forge. He walked past various sons of Hephaestus before coming to the one he was looking for.

"How's my sword going?" Courfeyrac asked, grinning.

Feuilly glared at him with a face full of soot and ash. "How did you break it again?"

"Who knows?" Courfeyrac shrugged.

"Let me guess, you were trying to show off for one of the Aphrodite girls, and you totally screwed up?" Feuilly asked, raising his eyebrows. (At least, that's what Courfeyrac thought he was doing. Feuilly's whole face was black).

Courfeyrac pouted, "Can you please fix it?"

"Well, there's no point to turn back now," Feuilly said, sighing. "I already have to mend Bahorel's spear."

"Thanks!" Courfeyrac walked out of the forge.

"So, this is a Pegasus?" Marius asked Cosette, who nodded. Gavroche was happily feeding the Pegasus' sugar cubes.

"Yeah, aren't they magnificent?" Cosette asked, beaming.

Marius nodded enthusiastically. "Beautiful," he said, looking at Cosette. Cosette caught his eye and blushed.

"Can we ride them!?" Gavroche asked.

"Dinner's in a couple of minutes, maybe tomorrow," Cosette said. "Come on, Marius, you don't want to be late for dinner."

Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta were all undetermined and were all absolutely fine with it. They liked staying in the same cabin, and eating at the same table. Yet, they knew once they started getting claimed, they'll be split up.

"So, who's this Marius?" Musichetta asked them as they walked along the beach.

"A new camper," Joly said. "I wonder who his parent is."

"Maybe one of the smaller gods," Musichetta mused.

"Who do you think yours is?" Joly asked her.

"I don't know…I want to know but at the same time I don't want to know," Musichetta said.

"I know how you feel," Bossuet said, "Although, I'll probably never know who my parent is."

Joly sighed, "So, are you guys excited for cap—MUSICHETTA!"

"What?!" Musichetta cried. Then she slowly looked up. The glowing symbol of Hebe was above her.

"You're the-the daughter of Hebe!" Bossuet exclaimed.

"You should move in soon," Joly said, sadly. Musichetta frowned and hugged them both.

"Don't worry; we'll still see each other every day. I'll be lonely in the Hebe cabin." Musichetta smiled and kissed them both on the cheek.

Joly and Bossuet managed to smile, and they walked with her to get her stuff out of the Hermes cabin.


	3. Dinner

Marius walked over to the Hermes cabin. Courfeyrac was talking to Joly and Bossuet as they waited to go to dinner.

"So, where do I go?" Marius asked them.

"Just follow us," Courfeyrac replied. All of the Hermes campers began to get in line. Courfeyrac was head counselor, so he was first. Marius was last, while Joly and Bossuet were in the middle. They walked over to their table.

Courfeyrac made a detour, and Marius followed him. Courfeyrac walked over to the Hades table, and sat down next to Gavroche. Marius hesitantly sat down on the other side of Courfeyrac.

"Are we allowed to be here?" Marius asked, nervously.

"No, but they get lonely," Courfeyrac said. Grantaire had already sat down next to Éponine, and had his arm around her shoulders.

Joly and Bossuet joined them, with Musichetta in tow. Soon, Jehan and Cosette sat down as well. Cosette sat down next to Marius and smiled at him. Marius relaxed, and began talking with Cosette. Bahorel and Feuilly came as well, and the table was getting crowded. But, they were all friends, so they didn't mind.

"That's against the rules," a stern voice came from behind Marius. Marius turned and saw a tall boy narrowing his eyes at them.

"Combeferre! Come join us!" Courfeyrac cried out.

"If I must," Combeferre sighed and relaxed. He sat down on the other side of Éponine and turned to Marius. "I don't believe we've formally met. My name is Combeferre and I am a son of Athena." He held out his hand for Marius to shake it.

Marius reached forward and shook Combeferre's hand. He nervously glanced at Cosette, who laughed. "Combeferre intimidates us all. His threats are empty, though, don't worry."

Enjolras was the last to join them, since he had to talk to Chiron, the activities director, beforehand. They were given their drinks and foods by the nymphs. Marius was led over to a fire, where he was supposed to sacrifice some food to the gods, aka his parent.

They sat back down at the table, and started talking.

"R, how did you get alcohol in here?" Éponine asked, impressed.

Grantaire grinned. "I made a deal with a nymph. She can technically leave camp. So, they get me alcohol. In return, I usually paint them pictures of nature. Of course, the painting has to be beautiful, and the alcohol has to be good. And I'm not allowed to share the alcohol or blame the nymphs for the deal."

"All of this work for a painting?" Marius wondered out loud. Everyone laughed, and Marius blushed.

"Have you seen R's artwork?! It's beautiful!" Éponine smiled.

"It truly is something else," Enjolras nodded. "Even when R is drunk while he's painting it."

"Can I see a painting?" Marius asked, and Grantaire nodded.

"I'll paint something for you," Grantaire said, shoving some grapes in his mouth. "What would you like?" His eyes flickered to Cosette for a second, and Marius blushed again.

"Do a Minotaur," Courfeyrac suggested.

"No, we don't want to scare him," Éponine scowled.

"Too late. Your skeletons have already done the job," Bahorel teased. Bahorel and Grantaire were the only two people that were allowed to tease Éponine. The others couldn't in fear of getting hurt. Sometimes, Éponine let Courfeyrac get away with it.

"So, what do you think of camp?" Combeferre asked Marius politely.

"It's…big…and…unbelievable," Marius said, awestruck. "Too think I'm the son of a god…"

"Or goddess," Musichetta said, from where she was sitting on Joly's lap.

"Speaking of which, what's it like in the Hebe cabin?" Feuilly asked her.

Musichetta laughed, "Word got around already?"

"Bossuet was hanging with Bahorel, who told me," Feuilly explained.

Musichetta hugged Bossuet, to show that she wasn't mad at him. She untangled herself and turned back to Feuilly. "It's okay. I miss my friends, but it's nice to have a home, finally."

"One less choice for the prophecy," Courfeyrac remarked, without thinking. He froze, when he realized what he said. Enjolras and Combeferre were glaring at him, while everyone else was begging for more details.

"What prophecy?" Grantaire asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing," Combeferre said quickly.

"Why do you three get to know, and we can't?!" Bahorel almost yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" Enjolras hissed. "Because we could be trusted. Well, at least two of us," Enjolras glared sharply at Courfeyrac again.

"Is it about us?" Gavroche asked.

"Maybe," Courfeyrac said. He caught Combeferre's eye, "probably not," he hastily added.

"What's it about?" Éponine asked.

"It's just something about the children of the Big Three!" Enjolras said quietly.

"Prophecy?! Children of the Big Three?!" Everyone ignored Marius.

"I'm a daughter of Hades, I deserve to know," Éponine glared right back at Enjolras. They were locked in mental combat, until Combeferre cleared his throat.

"When Chiron wants you to know, you'll know. In the meantime, let us focus on other things," Combeferre said, stiffly.

Éponine frowned, realizing she lost (for now), and ate the rest of her dinner sulking. Cosette hastily whispered to Marius about prophecies and children of the big three.


	4. Prophecy

**A/N: Who do you guys think Marius' parent is? I am actually curious, and I do want to know what you guys think.**

The Apollo cabin led the sing-along. Except Enjolras wouldn't sing. There were a thousand jokes made about this son of Apollo, who didn't take after his father besides in looks. When Enjolras first came to camp, everyone thought his father was Zeus. But then he got claimed by Apollo, and they lost interest in him.

Marius was singing with Cosette and was having a good time, when Bossuet screamed. They all looked to see the shinning symbol of Apollo above Joly's head.

"Someone's been claimed!" Bahorel shouted, and everyone fell silent. Joly met Enjolras eye, and the two (now brothers) exchanged small smiles. Bossuet frowned, sad that he was losing another friend.

X

Grantaire had a plan to get to the prophecy. He wasn't doing it for himself; he was doing it for Éponine. The easiest person to get the prophecy out of was Courfeyrac.

Joly's job was simple: Distract Combeferre and Enjolras. Combeferre was easy, all Joly had to do was hand him some old medical textbooks he had. Combeferre would be reading all day. Enjolras was trickier. Finally, Joly thought of something.

"Uh, Enjolras, can I talk to you?" Joly asked him, during archery practice.

"Sure," Enjolras said, shooting an arrow into the bulls-eye.

"Are you upset that we're brothers?" Joly asked, not looking at Enjolras.

"Of course not!" Enjolras sounded genuinely surprised that Joly would ask something like that.

"But…we're so different…" Joly rambled on.

"Listen, your forte is in medicine and healing. Apollo is the patron god of that. You deserve to be the son of Apollo more than I do," Enjolras said. "Remember how everyone was sure I was the son of Zeus?"

"Yeah," Joly smiled bitterly. "But, well, you aren't really unique anymore, are you?"

"I don't care about being unique," Enjolras said, a little too sharply. He sighed, and took his tone down a notch. "It's complicated."

Joly smiled. Those were the words he wanted to hear, "we have all day…"

While Joly was busy with Enjolras, Grantaire was getting the trap ready for Courfeyrac. Of course, it meant forfeiting his alcohol for the rest of the summer. But, some things had to be sacrificed.

Courfeyrac was walking along the woods, when he saw Grantaire, Bahorel, Bossuet, and Éponine sitting on the cluster of rocks called Zeus' fist. Smiling, he joined them. He was slightly surprised to see that they all had whiskey, but he let Grantaire give him a shot. And then another one. And then another one. Soone, Courfeyrac was completely drunk.

"So, Courf," Éponine smiled flirtatiously. "The prophecy?"

"Wha-?" Courfeyrac burped. "The Big Three? Oh yeah. It goes something like this.

_The powerful demigods of the Big Three strong_

_Will meet underneath Evil's clutches before too long_

_The son of Zeus will lead them there_

_Accompanied by their friends that are fair_

_The daughter of Poseidon knows the trap_

_Rescue her before it can go snap_

_The child of Hades gives the ultimate price_

_For their quest to succeed, they need a sacrifice_

_One of the three will betray them all_

_One will witness a ghastly fall_

_The last one has a promise to keep evermore_

_As the streets are washed out by gore_"


	5. Revelations

**A/N: There's a small change to the prophecy. Instead of it being a daughter of Poseidon, it's a son.**

"We can't tell Gavroche," Éponine said, finally. They had been sitting there in shock ever since Courfeyrac said it.

"You're right," Grantaire nodded.

Éponine shakily got up and left. She walked over to the beach, where she threw up a couple of times in the water. She sat down on the sand and closed her eyes.

When she opened them, it was getting dark outside. She could hear some people calling for her, but she ignored them. Éponine knew what was going to happen. A child of Hades was going to die. And there was only one option for that. No matter what happened, Éponine was not going to let Gavroche sacrifice himself. So, it had to be her. She was terrified, but she knew it will happen no matter what. So, she had to be ready.

XXX

A couple of days later, Marius and Courfeyrac were talking by the lake. Marius was worried about Éponine. Once he got over his initial fright of her, they became friends. Marius was too blind to see Éponine had a crush on him, but everyone else could see it.

"Why is she upset?" Marius asked him.

"She found out the prophecy," Courfeyrac said, guiltily.

"What was it?" Marius pressed on.

"I can't tell you. Éponine did have a right to know, but you don't need to know. The fewer amounts of people that know about this, the better," Courfeyrac said.

"Okay, I just wish she was happier," Marius mumbled. Courfeyrac smiled sympathetically and patted Marius on the back.

Marius looked up at the sky, "Father or Mother, I don't know who you are, only that you are great. Maybe you can help Éponine? Please?"

Nothing remotely interesting happened and Marius stared at the water. It was a beautiful color, the color of Cosette's eyes.

"Marius," Courfeyrac's voice seemed far off. The water was so beautiful. It was like crystals, shinning in the sun. Thousands of diamonds. Pure water, how refreshing.

"Marius!" Courfeyrac screamed, and Marius snapped to attention. Everyone was gathered around, looking at him with strange looks on their faces. Marius hesitantly glanced above him, and saw a glowing symbol.

"That's…"

"Poseidon's symbol," Courfeyrac said, slowly. "You're a son of Poseidon."

XXX

Enjolras had witnessed this, and went to Chiron immediately.

"This is bad," Enjolras said, as he sat with him in his office.

"I know," Chiron said, seriously. "We are too close to fulfilling that prophecy."

"What should we do?" Enjolras asked him.

"I am worried about what happens when the son of Zeus comes," Chiron said. "The monsters will be drawn from all over, and the three will quarrel. It's already dangerous, with two children of Hades. And now the son of Poseidon."

"Should we rush things?" Enjolras frowned.

Chiron sighed and closed his eyes. "Perhaps that will be best. The son of Zeus may reveal himself soon. But, I don't want things to spiral out of control. When the next big incident occurs, whatever it might be, the quest will begin."

"Yes, sir," Enjolras got up to leave.

"Oh, and Enjolras?" Chiron called out, "don't forget that Marius can take his friends with him. Your little group may be able to see the mortal world. I understand you get tired of this camp, since you are a full-timer."

Enjolras nodded and smiled briefly, before leaving.

XXX

Azelma was Éponine's secret. She was a year younger than her. But, Éponine had always assumed that Azelma was completely mortal. So, she left her with her parents when Éponine left with Gavroche.

Gavroche had had a sneaking suspicion that Azelma was a daughter of Hades too. To be sure, he decided to pay a visit to his dad. He had to sneak out in the middle of the night, and he knew he would be in big trouble of he got caught. Chiron might go easy on him, but Éponine would be furious.

Once in the Underworld, he went to see his dad. His dad was proud of the Thénardier children, saying how they were strong and dependent and determined. When Gavroche asked if Azelma was another child of his, Hades realized that that was true.

Azelma had managed to stay hidden with Thénardier's scent. Old Thénardier smelled awful, and masked the children. It was only when Éponine and Gavroche drew away, and cleansed themselves, did the monsters come. Azelma had remained in her father's power, and her secret was concealed.

Until the monsters came for her. Her father seemed to realize what she was, and kicked her out. Azelma was scared. She had no idea what to do or where to go to. She knew she should find Éponine, but didn't know where she was. Everything seemed bleak and lost until Gavroche showed up.

XXX

Jehan was frolicking in the strawberry fields when he saw two figures running towards the hill from the outside. "New demigods!" he called out.

He walked over with Cosette, and was surprised to see that one of them was Gavroche. The other was a teenage girl with chestnut hair, green eyes, and looked a little like Éponine.

"Azelma!" Éponine ran over to them. "What are you doing here?"

"She's like us!" Gavroche cried out, happily. Sure enough, the symbol of Hades appeared over Azelma's head.

Chiron and Enjolras had been watching this exchange. Another daughter of Hades. With three Hades children, things were starting to get critical.

"It's time," Chiron said, and Enjolras nodded. "It's time for the quest."


	6. Quest

"Quest?" Marius frowned at Chiron. "Me? Are you sure?"

Chiron nodded. "Of course."

"I'm going to lead it?" Marius felt queasy. He had barely been in camp for a week, and now they were going to give him a quest?

"With Enjolras," Chiron said.

"Oh," Marius said quietly. "Can I learn what the prophecy is?"

"Of course," Chiron said. He walked with Marius, while reciting the prophecy to him.

XXX

"You're not going!"

"It's says _accompanied by their friends that are fair_!"

"It also says _the child of Hades gives the ultimate price, for their quest to succeed, they need a sacrifice. _You could die 'Ponine!"

Jehan and Cosette were nervous as they watched Courfeyrac and Éponine fight. Courfeyrac, Éponine, and Jehan were in the practice arena when the argument started. Éponine wanted to go on the quest, but Courfeyrac wouldn't let her. Jehan was terrified, and ran to get Cosette.

"Better me than Gavroche or Azelma!" Éponine shrieked.

"We aren't losing any of you!" Courfeyrac screamed. "All three of you will stay behind!"

"That's not fair!" Éponine's fists were balled, and she was a second away from exploding.

"It's more than fair, and you know it! We can't lose any of you!" Courfeyrac said.

"You don't have a choice!" Éponine cried out. "Just let the events take their toll! Don't fight the prophecy!"

"Taking precautionary methods isn't fighting!" Courfeyrac said, narrowing his eyes.

Éponine growled and stomped away. Cosette tried to talk to her, but Éponine was sulking and did not want to be disturbed.

XXX

Their quest group was formed. It was Enjolras, Marius, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Grantaire, Feuilly, Bahorel, Joly, Bossuet, Jehan, Musichetta, and Cosette.

Before they set off, however, they were visited by a god.

"Apollo, what are you doing here?" Chiron asked him. Apollo grinned and raised his sunglasses to see the campers.

"I need to talk to…you," he pointed at Grantaire. Grantaire frowned, but walked over to Apollo.

Apollo spoke quietly to Grantaire for a while. When he was done, Grantaire quickly nodded and walked back.

"What was that?" Combeferre asked, frowning.

"Nothing," Grantaire said quickly. He looked shaken, and he kept glancing at Enjolras.

XXX

The group had left the camp, and 'borrowed' a van. Enjolras and Combeferre disapproved of this, but Bahorel and Feuilly were proud of their accomplishment. Bahorel had distracted the guys, while Feuilly had hotwired it.

Marius went to the very back of the van to grab a bottle of water from the trunk. He was rummaging around the icebox when he noticed a figure in the shadows.

"Éponine! What are you doing here?!" He cried, way too loudly.

"What?!" Cosette turned from where she was sitting, and Enjolras nearly slammed on the brakes. Éponine sighed. She got up and climbed over to sit next to Grantaire. She was dressed in guys clothing, and had her hair stuffed in a cap.

"What are you doing here?" Marius repeated, sitting next to Cosette.

"I-I snuck aboard. I wanted to go on the quest, so here I am!" Éponine said, crossing her arms. Grantaire sighed heavily and put his head in his hands.

"Oh Éponine," Marius reached over to her and hugged her. "It's dangerous, especially for you."

"It's dangerous for all of us! Besides, I don't want to be left at camp. Azelma is watching over Gavroche right now," Éponine said.

"If you say so…" Courfeyrac said, slowly. Jehan sighed and rubbed Courfeyrac's back.

The ride passed on for a couple more minutes, until Éponine spoke up again.

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

Enjolras sighed, "Chiron said the Evil could refer to the Titans. There's a Titan in the Appalachian Mountains right now. So, we're checking it out."

"Cool!" a voice popped out from one of the bags.

"What?!" Bossuet paled, since it came from his bag. He unzipped it, and there was Gavroche.

"What are you doing here?!" Courfeyrac screamed. Enjolras pulled over and parked. Everyone turned to glare at Gavroche.

"I want to come on the quest!" Gavroche said, happily. He got out of the bag and sat next to Éponine.

"Gavroche! You're too young!" Éponine said.

"I'm 12. I know it's dangerous, but dangerous is fun, ain't it?" Gavroche grinned.

"Where's my stuff?" Bossuet asked him.

"Oh, I had to dump it. Sorry," Gavroche said.

"This is great, just great! Now we have three powerful demigods! Do you know how many monsters we'll attract?" Combeferre said, pushing his glasses up.

"Speaking of which, we should go. Now." Feuilly said, looking behind them.

Enjolras paled, and quickly stepped on the gas pedal as they sped away from the hellhound that was storming towards them.


	7. Hunters

"Pull over! We can shoot it with arrows!" Bahorel screamed as they raced down the road. The van halted. Enjolras and Joly jumped out and loaded their arrows. Enjolras immediately shot arrow after arrow, but the hellhound kept deflecting them. Joly paused and said a silent prayer to his dad. It seemed like, for an instant, the sun had come out and was shinning down on the two sons of Apollo. Joly released the arrow, which soared forward and flew down the hellhound's throat to burry itself in its stomach. The hellhound roared and disintegrated.

"And…the award goes to Joly, for actually killing the monster!" Grantaire had gotten out of the van, and was now leaning on the side of it.

Enjolras glared at Grantaire. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Grantaire laughed, "Not at all, Apollo." His voice got sarcastic as he said Enjolras' nickname.

Enjolras fumed and threw his bow and arrow into the van. "Maybe if I hadn't been distracted by –" he was cut off as a silver arrow flew into the side of the van. Everyone gasped and rushed out.

"What was that?" Marius asked, paling.

"The Hunters of Artemis are here," Musichetta said, softly.

Sure enough, a bunch of teenage girls came walking over the van. Their leader had a silver band around her head.

"What did we do wrong?!" Enjolras demanded of her once they got close.

The leader surveyed Enjolras closely before snorting, "We were told to come to give you a message. We needed to get your attention."

"By threatening us? Because that is what it seemed like," Feuilly said.

"A couple of boys wouldn't be scared by an arrow, now," the leader smirked.

"Please tell us the message," Jehan asked softly.

The leader just surveyed the group. Her eyes paused on Musichetta.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A girl who decided that just one boy wasn't enough…" the leader taunted.

Musichetta frowned and stormed over to face her. "At least I don't turn on my friends."

"'Friends.' What friends? You're just a whiny little wh—," the leader said.

"I am not!" Musichetta screamed. She grabbed her dagger, which she had at her waist, and unsheathed it. Before she could strike, the leader had put a dagger up against her throat.

"That's enough!" Bahorel screamed. He grabbed the leader by her hair and shoved her backwards. Immediately, the hunters drew their bow and arrows, point at him. Meanwhile, the campers had drawn out their swords and daggers, and were glaring at the hunters.

"Stop it!" a girls' voice cried out. A small girl, about Gavroche's age, walked in the middle of them all. She had auburn hair and silver eyes. "I leave for one moment, and you're fighting?! You!" she pointed to Marius, who looked terrified, "what happened?" Perhaps she had chosen Marius because Marius had been too scared to draw his sword, or that he was the son of Poseidon.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Combeferre asked.

"Artemis, goddess of the hunt, Combeferre, son of Athena," Artemis said. She turned back to Marius, "Son of Poseidon, speak."

Marius trembled, "well, they shot an arrow at our van. And then they came out to deliver a message, but they were arguing with Musichetta, a fellow camper. They insulted her, and weapons were drawn, and it's a little bit frightening."

Artemis' seemed a little more distant. "The message was 'keep an eye out, watch the shadows.' We should be going now, to avoid any more tension. Goodbye and good luck."

With that, the Hunters of Artemis left.

The campers got back into their van. "Musichetta, is there something you should tell us?" Combeferre asked her. Musichetta was sitting in the middle of Joly and Bossuet, holding both of their hands.

She took a deep breath, "I used to be a Hunter of Artemis. One day, I was out and running when I saw two men walking in the woods. Joly and Bossuet. Bossuet kept tripping, and Joly was always sneezing. They always took a walk at noon, and I was always there, watching them. The leader suspected something, and followed me one day. She told Artemis, who was furious. I had to beg for my life. Eventually I was let free, but on one condition. I wasn't allowed to only choose one. Since I fell in love, she told me I wasn't allowed to leave any of them, and we'll be bonded for life. I think she thought she was punishing me. She thought I was a normal girl with a normal crush. But, Joly and Bossuet are the two best decisions in my life."

"Wow," Éponine said softly. She leaned over Bossuet to hug Musichetta. "I never really liked the hunters."

"It's a good thing you guys were demigods, so we could take care of you. And I think Artemis' punishment is more literal. If you ever leave one area, you can't live without each other. You need to stick together to survive," Combeferre said. "But, we don't know how far that range is. It's obviously larger than camp, since you guys are separate sometimes. But, just to be safe, don't leave each others' sides."

"We won't," Joly said, confidently, and Bossuet nodded.

"So, to the Appalachian Mountains we go!" Grantaire cried out.

Enjolras sighed, he was getting a headache. Combeferre drove for a while, while Enjolras thought about all that was happening. He felt as if he was missing something, that something wasn't adding up.


	8. Darkness

They drove in silence for a while, and Enjolras turned on the radio. He changed the stations around before finding that classical music station that was very relaxing.

"So, into the creepy part of the quest now?" Jehan asked, frowning. They had turned down onto a side dirt road that entered the forest. They rode through the forest, and then came to two paths.

"What?" Combeferre frowned. "There was only one path on the map."

"Now it actually begins!" Bahorel grinned.

"So, which path?" Courfeyrac asked.

Combeferre frowned, "right."

At the same time, Enjolras said "left."

"What?" Combeferre sighed, "We'll have better chance on the right. See how the trees are closer together? Anything evil could take cover under there."

"I don't know…I feel like we should go left," Enjolras said, shrugging.

"I'm with Apollo," Grantaire grinned, "left. What does the son of Poseidon think?"

Marius look appalled at being put on the spot, "um, well, Enjolras is co-leader so if he says left…"

Grantaire nodded, "and what does the daughter of Hades think?"

"That if the son of Dionysus calls her that again, he'll lose an eye," Éponine said, raising her eyebrows.

Grantaire grinned, "So sorry, my dear."

Éponine bit her lip, "let's just go left. Instincts prove better than facts, especially in real life."

Combeferre sighed, "Alright, let's go left."

Combeferre turned left and drove on. He didn't like how the trees became fewer. But, they were nearing the mountain. The path became wilder and the ride was getting rough. Soon, they came a cave in the mountain.

"I don't think it's a cave…it's a tunnel!" Musichetta said.

"The van won't go through," Courfeyrac said. "We're going to have to walk."

They got out of the van and walked over to the entrance of the tunnel.

"Try not to get split up," Combeferre said, as he and Enjolras walked into the tunnel.

Combeferre had only packed one flashlight. He let Enjolras lead, and they walked deep into the tunnel. Marius held hands with Cosette. Grantaire held hands with Éponine and Gavroche. Musichetta held hands with Joly and Bossuet. Bahorel put his hand on Feuilly's shoulder. Courfeyrac put his arm around Jehan.

They came to a wide opening. Tunnels stretched out in every direction, and they weren't sure which one to take. Then, they heard the scream. It was a war scream, and they could hear thousands of feet bearing down the tunnel.

"Get your weapons ready!" Bahorel screamed.

Bossuet tripped and fell. People were running and bumping into each other. Bahorel had charged forward and was blindly swinging his sword around. No one could see anything; the flashlight had been knocked away. Grantaire held onto Gavroche tightly. He could feel Éponine pulling away. Marius cowered on the wall. He felt Cosette drop his hand to unsheathe her dagger. He curled up in a ball. Éponine was pulled away from Grantaire, and he hugged Gavroche tightly. Musichetta was crawling on the floor, looking for Bossuet. Joly was trying to search for anyone in vain. He had been in the back of the group, and he had no idea where anyone was. Marius fell over and started crawling through a random tunnel. Everyone was going down separate tunnels. Bahorel knocked into someone.

"Who's this?" Bahorel grabbed their shoulders.

"F-Feuilly. Bahorel?"

"Come on!" Bahorel didn't let go of his comrade, and they hurried down a random tunnel.

Grantaire was knocked on the head and he fell down. He lost touch of Gavroche and felt like he was going to be sick. He groaned and then he felt someone on top of him.

"Hey, watch out," Grantaire said, pushing the man off of him. He still held onto the man though, not wanting to lose contact with a fellow friend.

"Sorry, R," Enjolras' voice came over to him.

"It's fine. Where is everyone?" Grantaire asked.

"I don't know," Enjolras helped him up. "I think we're in a separate tunnel. Let's go on," Enjolras said.

Grantaire nodded and then remembered they couldn't see anything. "Yes, come on."

Musichetta fell on top of two people.

"Ugh, sorry," Joly said.

"Joly! Is that Bossuet?" Musichetta asked.

"I think so…yeah he doesn't have any hair. But he seems to be unconscious," Joly said.

"Here, let's hoist him in between us," Musichetta said. "I don't want to stay in one place for too long."

Musichetta and Joly carefully picked Bossuet up and put his arms around their shoulders.

"We should go west, into the heart of the mountain," Joly said.

"You're right, let's get going," Musichetta said.

Courfeyrac crouched down on the ground and blinked rapidly. He tried to see anything, but could not. He could hear scuffling sounds, but nothing was coming out of this darkness. He placed a hand in front of him and paled when he felt warm, thick liquid.

"Who's there?" Courfeyrac whispered.

Someone moaned and Courfeyrac panicked. He felt around himself some more and felt a flowers.

"Jehan?" There was no answer, but Courfeyrac felt braided hair that could only by Jehan's. He sighed; he had to get some light. He carefully stood up and lifted Jehan in his arms. Then, he began walking.

Combeferre got thrown against the wall. He kept his hand on the wall and carefully made his way forward. He wanted to shout out for his friends, but he didn't know who or what else might be listening. He went up to brush his hair out of his eyes and paused. His glasses had been knocked out. Combeferre quickly felt around, but couldn't find them. He sighed, knowing it wouldn't matter because it was too dark anyway. He kept going, desperate to find his friends.


	9. Immortal Beings

**A/N: Okay, so it's going to get strange from here. I promise that everything will be resolved at the end, just be patient, young grasshopper.**

Marius was walking down the tunnel, his arms stretched out touching the sides of the tunnel. He saw a light up head. Desperate, Marius began running towards it. The light got bigger and bigger, and soon, he was at the end of the tunnel, in a room.

The room had three walls and one wall-sized window. Along the walls were little TVs. Marius blinked, they weren't TVs, they were enchanted windows. He could see all of his friends. They seemed to be doing okay, except for Jehan and Bossuet. Marius realized that two people were missing from the footage.

"Looking for someone?" Marius jumped at the voice. He turned and saw a man standing there.

"W-who are you?" Marius asked, scared.

The man grinned, "Ah, you may call me Epimetheus."

"Ep-epi-met-th-e-the-" Marius struggled through the name.

Epimetheus sighed, "Just don't call me anything. So, I wonder who you're looking for." Epimetheus smiled and his eyes flickered to the window. The window over looked a pit of lava. There were no edges, just a cylinder-shape that had been carved away at the mountain. The terrifying part wasn't the lava; it was the two figures hanging over it, by ropes. With a wave of horror, Marius recognized them. Cosette and Éponine were both being suspended by their wrists. They were unconscious and gagged, and their feet were tied together.

"Now, here comes your decision, son of Poseidon," Epimetheus paced across the room. "You have a choice. Either the daughter of Aphrodite or the daughter of Hades. You can only save one. Attempt to save both of them, and they'll both die. Attempt to contact your friends for help, and they'll both die. It's your choice."

XXX

Bahorel and Feuilly were hearing more and more strange sounds.

"It's an army," Bahorel said loudly.

"Shhhh," Feuilly hissed. They came to the tunnel opening and glanced out of it.

Sure enough, it was an army. But of what, Feuilly had no idea. There were very strange creatures, clad in black armor. But Feuilly would place all of his money on the fact that they weren't humans.

"Who are you?" a hoarse voice came from behind them. They jumped and turned, but it was just Combeferre. He was squinting, and Feuilly saw that he didn't have his glasses.

"Feuilly and Bahorel," Feuilly whispered. Bahorel took Combeferre by the shoulders.

Feuilly saw barrels of some substance, and ran over to hide behind him, Bahorel and Combeferre at his feet. They crouched there; hidden, watching the army get ready for battle.

A man was overseeing it, and he glanced over at the barrels, letting the three demigods see his face. Feuilly gasped loudly, which made Combeferre elbow him.

"Who is that? And why do I want to beat him up? Is it just the Ares in me?" Bahorel frowned.

"No, I too have a strange sense of loathing," Combeferre replied in a deep voice.

"The other campers told me stories about him," Feuilly whispered. "That's the Titan Menoetius."

Combeferre narrowed his eyes, "we're going to have to take on him and his army. But, first, we need to gather up the others. And I hope desperately that he's the only Titan here."

XXX

Courfeyrac had to rest again. He had been walking for ages, and he had to carry Jehan as well. A little light was filtering through the tunnels, so Courfeyrac managed to clean Jehan's cut and wrap it up. It was on his head, and it had bled profusely. Courfeyrac had to keep repeating to himself that it was perfectly normal for head wounds to bleed.

"You," a girl's voice filtered through to him. Courfeyrac turned to see a rather pretty girl, in a cell.

There were cells built into the wall. The girl was in a full-length dress, and seemed to be slightly embarrassed.

"Who are you?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Aidos," the girl answered. She smiled slightly, "your friend, the son of Demeter, can I help him?"

"Why do you want to help him?" Courfeyrac asked coolly. He knew how immortals worked; they always wanted something in return.

"Because he's pure of heart. I am the goddess of modesty," Aidos said.

"Well, if Jehan's anything, he's modest," Courfeyrac said. He walked over to the cells and smiled at the lock. He pulled out a bobby pin from Jehan's hair and got to work on the lock. Once it was opened, he stepped inside with Jehan. He closed to door behind him.

"Why are you locked up?" Courfeyrac asked as Aidos examined Jehan's head.

"There are Evil things lurking in this place. They want power. They're trapping up the lesser gods and goddesses and building up an army," Aidos said.

"Why?" Courfeyrac asked.

Aidos looked him straight in the eye, "to take over Olympus."

Courfeyrac didn't notice the other god going over to Jehan. But when he did, he immediately unsheathed his sword.

"Relax!" Aidos cried out. "It is just Soter. He will help your friend."

Courfeyrac leaned against the wall, and sheathed his sword. He watched the two of them heal Jehan.


	10. Spy

Soter had to take a break from healing Jehan. He said he had other patients. Courfeyrac didn't respond, but just held Jehan's hand and looked at the ground. He frowned when he heard a familiar voice yell out from the room next to theirs.

"YOU TOLD US HE'LL BE AWAKE BY NOW!"

Courfeyrac blinked, "MUSICHETTA!?"

Joly's voice yelled back, "IT'S COURFEYRAC!"

Courfeyrac stood up, and let go of Jehan's hand. He glanced at Aidos. "If anything happens to him…" Aidos nodded quickly, not wanting Courfeyrac to finish that threat.

Courfeyrac walked over to the wall, and saw a doorway had been carved out. He walked through and saw a much bigger room, and Musichetta, Joly, and Bossuet.

"We've found you!" Joly grinned in relief. He then froze, "who was Soter helping?"

"Jehan. It's not too bad, as long as it doesn't get worse," Courfeyrac said. "Is Bossuet okay?"

"We hope so," Joly said. "I don't like the darkness of this place."

Courfeyrac nodded, "this is no place for a son of Apollo."

XXX

Gavroche had no idea where anyone was. He sighed and wandered around. He halted when he came to a hole in the wall. He smiled, and climbed up towards the hole. The walls were uneven, and he could hold onto them. Gavroche peered into the hole. It was a tunnel, a series of small tunnels. Perfect for a boy like Gavroche. Gavroche grinned and crawled forward.

Gavroche came to a small opening. He looked through it and frowned. It was a surveillance room. He could see Marius, sitting down, staring into nothingness. He saw an unfamiliar man pace around. He gasped when he saw what was outside the room. Éponine and Cosette were dangling from ropes over a pit of lava. Gavroche gasped loudly.

He watched the unknown man talk for a while. He began addressing himself in the third person. Gavroche thought he heard him say "Epimetheus". He also caught a few more words like "choice" and "only one."

Eventually, Gavroche had gotten enough information; he started crawling backwards out of the tunnel. He found another tunnel leading away, and crawled through that. He got to the end of the tunnel, and jumped back down into the main tunnels, scaring two people who were walking.

"Agh!" Enjolras and Grantaire both stumbled back in shock.

"What?" Grantaire frowned.

"I've been crawling up above!" Gavroche grinned triumphantly. He frowned. "I know what's happening to our friends. There's this room, a surveillance room. Marius, Cosette, and 'Ponine are in there. Except, Cosette and 'Ponine are hanging above lava."

Grantaire was furious, and Enjolras placed a hand on his should to calm him down. "Is anybody else in there?"

Gavroche frowned, "I think so…yeah, this dude called Epimetheus!"

"Epimetheus?!" Enjolras' face paled. "This doesn't make any sense. Epimetheus is very foolish. He must be having help somewhere."

"His brother?" Grantaire asked quietly. "Prometheus."

"Isn't he the one chained to a rock?" Gavroche frowned.

"Yeah, but they can communicate," Enjolras said, pacing. "So, Epimetheus is with Marius, Cosette, and Éponine. Where are the others?"

"Courfeyrac, Jehan, Bossuet, Joly, and Musichetta are with the prisoners. I think they're healing Jehan and Bossuet," Gavroche said.

"That's nice," Grantaire muttered. "Let's hope they don't stab them in the back, literally."

Enjolras glared at him, and then turned back to Gavroche. "Combeferre? Feuilly? Bahorel?"

"They're down in this room with this army," Gavroche shrugged.

Enjolras sighed, "of course. We're going to have to fight with them."

"After we rescue Éponine and the others!" Grantaire cut in.

Enjolras turned to Gavroche, "Can you do us a favor?" Gavroche nodded quickly. "Climb back into the smaller tunnels, and just look around. Keep us informed on everyone. Hopefully, those tunnels aren't being watched. Now, go!" Gavroche nodded and climbed back into the tunnels.

XXX

Grantaire and Enjolras could hear the sounds of fighting. They peered into the room to see Combeferre, Feuilly, and Bahorel taking on a whole army. Combeferre didn't have his glasses and Feuilly's sword was too big for him. Yet, Bahorel killed creature after creature.

"They need help," Enjolras unsheathed his sword.

"Wait!" Grantaire called out. He took a deep breath. "There's something you need to know. Something Apollo told me when we left."

"What is it?" Enjolras asked, a bit impatient.

"Zeus wanted his son to be great and powerful. Yet, he knew that his son was in danger. If he goes on this quest, he'll be in trouble," Grantaire began.

"What has this got to do with me?" Enjolras raised his eyebrows.

"I'm getting to that. So, Zeus decided to hide his son. But, he hid his son from everyone, including his son," Grantaire said.

"That makes no sense," Enjolras said.

"Zeus went to a fellow god to ask for help. He needed someone to fake claim his son, so that the deception will be real. The god he turned to was Apollo," Grantaire let the words sink in. Enjolras' face paled. Grantaire took another deep breath, "Enjolras, you are the son of Zeus."


	11. Dangers

Jehan and Bossuet healed up quickly. Courfeyrac could hear the sounds of fighting.

"Come on!" he cried out.

"We're coming with you," Soter said. The other minor gods and goddesses nodded.

Courfeyrac grinned, "Always nice to have extra help."

Courfeyrac, Jehan, Joly, Musichetta, and Bossuet unleashed all the other gods and goddesses and led them to the sounds of the battle. Once they entered, they could see their friends were outnumbered.

"FOR MACERONI AND CHEESE!" Courfeyrac cried out and charged. Everyone had paused at the weird war cry, but they quickly became scared when more reinforcements came.

"Oh yeah!" Bahorel grinned.

"Who's that?" Combeferre squinted towards Courfeyrac and the others.

"Courfeyrac," Feuilly grinned.

Combeferre sighed, "Only Courfeyrac would have a war cry like that."

XXX

"We have to join in," Enjolras said.

"Wait, before we do, I think you should make an entrance," Grantaire grinned.

Enjolras sighed, "Now is not the time for—"

Grantaire rolled his eyes, "I meant use your son of Zeus powers."

"What powers?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire grinned, "well, I heard you guys have super special powers, the children of the big three. Like how Hades' children can put people to sleep, and Poseidon's' children can bring water anyway, and Zeus' children control lightning and stuff."

"Where do you learn all of this stuff?" Enjolras asked.

"I read," Grantaire said simply.

"You can read?" Enjolras acted surprise. Grantaire chuckled. "Just do something."

Enjolras closed his eyes and concentrated. The battle area was shaped like a huge circle. They seemed to be near the top of the mountain. In fact, Enjolras could feel wind rushing by. They were very close to the top. So close, that if lightning strikes…

Grantaire watched in amazement as the whole roof shook. It began caving in, and huge rocks were falling down. But, before they could hit their friends, they were carried away by the wind.

Menoetius, meanwhile, was looking towards the tunnel where Grantaire and Enjolras were. "It seems to me that the son of Zeus has arrived."

XXX

Epimetheus glanced towards the surveillance footage. The battle was beginning, but now the son of Zeus was unmasked. He watched the son of Zeus and the son of Dionysus join into the battle. Then the pesky son of Hermes had brought all of his prisoners into the game too.

"You, son of Poseidon. Make your choice now," Epimetheus said. "Or I'll kill them both."

Marius looked at Cosette and Éponine. Both were making odd movements. Then Marius realized that they were both telling him to save the other. Marius sighed and thought about the prophecy

_The child of Hades gives the ultimate price_

_For their quest to succeed, they need a sacrifice_

_One of the three will betray them all_

_One will witness a ghastly fall_

Marius sighed as the tears started to come. He knew who he had to choose. "Cosette."

XXX

Their side was winning for now, but they still had to face two Titans. Gavroche had gone to get some help to save his sister. He didn't care what Marius chose, he had to save Éponine. Jehan and Grantaire managed to sneak out to come with him. Enjolras had followed them, since he wanted to help as well. Gavroche had put every guard to sleep that got in their way. So, by the time they reached the room where Marius was, Gavroche was sleeping in Grantaire's arms.

"The door's stuck," Jehan frowned.

"Out of the way," Enjolras said. Jehan immediately backed away. Enjolras got a rush of wind and sent it spiraling towards the door. The door flew back, revealing a shocked Marius and an annoyed Epimetheus.

"Fools! The son of Poseidon has chosen. Watch your precious daughter of Hades burn," Epimetheus laughed.

"No!" Grantaire snarled. He dropped Gavroche and lunged towards Epimetheus.

Enjolras watched in horror as the rope holding Éponine snapped. He sent another burst of wind at the glass which shattered. He pulled wind back inside, which carried Éponine. Jehan made plants grow out of the sides of the walls and they made a sort of slid for Éponine. Gavroche, haven just woke up, pulled out a pocketknife. He untied Éponine, and using the plants, he climbed over to Cosette and untied her as well. Cosette, Éponine and Gavroche left the lava pit.

"R, leave him," Enjolras said, but Grantaire was still fight Epimetheus. They both fought with fists and swords. There red and gold splatters of blood everywhere. Grantaire had some nasty bruises on his face.

Epimetheus pushed Grantaire off of him. He grinned wickedly and pulled a rope. Then, he vanished into thin air.

"Where did he go?!" Grantaire muttered.

"We have bigger problems," Enjolras said, looking at the pit of lava. The lava was rising up at an alarming rate, and was consuming up the plants.

"Run!" Gavroche screamed.

Enjolras, Grantaire, Éponine, Marius, Cosette, and Jehan all ran as fast as they could. They raced down tunnel after tunnel. They could hear the lava coming behind them. Éponine and Jehan sent rocks to slow it down, but the lava just consumed the rocks.

They ran into the arena with no roof. Éponine and Jehan closed up the entrance, but it was no use. The rocks were burning away.

"What's happening?!" Bahorel asked as he decapitated a soldier.

"Lava," Enjolras said. "Any suggestions?"

"Marius!" Combeferre said, as he dueled with an opponent. "He's the son of Poseidon, he can get conjure water."

"It doesn't work like that," Marius said in a small voice. "I have to bring it from a source. Like a nearby lake or something."

"Perfect," Feuilly grinned.

"No, not perfect," Marius frowned. "There are no lakes here!"

"Marius," Cosette grabbed him by the shoulders. "You are a powerful demigod. You are a son of Poseidon. You hold that power in you. I know you can do it, we all know you can do it. You don't lack talent, you lack self-confidence. I am confident that you can do it."

"I am too," Éponine nodded. "And I am also confident that you can do it _quickly!_"

The rocks were disintegrating and the lava was coming into the room. Marius closed his eyes and felt a pull in the bottom of his stomach just as the lava reached them.


	12. Lightning Strike

The water came just as the lava arrived. The water surged into the room climbing up the mountain. Everyone experienced the sensation of being burned and walking under a waterfall at the same time.

The water kept filling in and swirling around. A huge whirlpool started to form. Marius had lost control of the water, and was flailing around. The whirlpool got stronger and stronger. Marius opened his eyes underwater and saw bodies fly past him. Éponine was holding on tightly to little Gavroche. Courfeyrac was trying to get back to Jehan, but Jehan was being pushed ahead and ahead. Enjolras and Grantaire had grabbed each other's hands so that they wouldn't be separated. Cosette had curled in a ball, and was somersaulting through the water. Bossuet was bleeding, and Joly was trying to swim, with no luck. Musichetta kept trying to grab onto a rock, but the rocks were town away from the walls.

Horror washed over Marius as he realized he was the only one who could breathe right now. His friends kept falling limp, and Marius knew he had to stop it soon. He tried to concentrate, but the water pushed him against the wall. Marius couldn't gain control of the water.

A large cracking sound vibrated through the water. Marius watched as the ground started splitting open. The water started draining out of the mountain. The hole in the center of mountain grew and grew. The warriors were being thrown into the whole. Marius felt someone grab his shirt. He glanced up and saw Cosette, Jehan, and Courfeyrac. They were holding onto the rocks in the wall, trying to not get sucked down the hole. Marius hung on with them.

The other campers held on as the water level fell. The ones that were unconscious were being grabbed by the others. The water drained out, leaving small puddles on the ground. Everyone jumped down and looked around. Menoetius was still there, and he drew out a sword. Bahorel growled and unsheathed his sword. Before they could make a move, a figure stepped out of the crack.

Azelma rose up and stepped onto the mountain. She snapped her fingers and the ground closed up.

"Azelma?!" Éponine said. She rushed to her little sister and hugged her. "How did you do that? Where did you come from?"

"That was awesome!" Gavroche grinned.

Azelma smiled awkwardly and didn't say anything.

"Die!" Menoetius charged at Bahorel, who was prepared.

They dueled together, swords clashing. Everyone stepped back to let them have as much space as possible. Grantaire and Courfeyrac were prepared to dive in the duel if things didn't look too good.

Bahorel hit Menoetius in the arm, and the gold blood spilled across the floor. Bahorel's nose was broken and there was blood splattered across his face. Bahorel's strength was failing.

Éponine drew her dagger and pounced on Menoetius. Bahorel staggered backwards, and leaned on Feuilly, clutching a gash on his arm. Éponine dodged Menoetius' sword and punched him in the face. Éponine managed to disarm him. She grabbed him in a headlock and put her dagger to his throat.

"Now, Enjolras!" Éponine shouted.

"What?" Enjolras frowned.

Combeferre squinted, "I think she wants you to send a lightning bolt."

"No! He'll kill 'Ponine!" Grantaire protested.

"But he'll get rid of Menoetius," Feuilly pointed out quietly.

"Now! I can't hold him much longer!" Éponine wrestled with him, keeping her dagger on him.

"Let me!" Azelma volunteered.

"Don't be ridiculous," Éponine scoffed.

Azelma sighed, "A child of Hades has to die. Why shouldn't it be me? You and Gavroche both have this group of friends. You guys have a true family. Your lives are important. There's nothing here for me. No one wants me here. I have no friends, and I only just got claimed."

"That's not true," Éponine's voice became gentler. "We're your family too. I am sorry if I have been an awful sister lately. I have been looking out for you and Gavroche. You are our sister, and will always be our sister. I didn't know you felt that way. You are important and will always be important. I wish I could have done something before to show this to you. Well, now you know, and now I have to die. Enjolras, now!"

Enjolras summoned up the energy to get the lightning. While he was doing that, several things happened at once. First, Menoetius wormed free of Éponine. Then Azelma raced forward. She pushed Menoetius back, and threw herself in-between him and Éponine. The lightning came down and hit them.

"NOOOO!" Grantaire screamed. He raced forward, and they followed him. Menoetius was gone, and hopefully wouldn't be back for a while. Azelma and Éponine were lying down, not moving. "Éponine wake up, please wake up," Grantaire muttered, shaking her.

Combeferre put his hand on Grantaire's shoulder. Joly went over to Éponine and checked her vitals.

"She's alive, barely," Joly said.

Azelma's eyelids fluttered and she groaned. Jehan helped her sit up and she looked around. Her gaze rested on Éponine.

"Come on, let's give her some space," Courfeyrac said to Gavroche, who was trying to get closer. Everyone backed up, except for Jehan, Combeferre, Joly, and Enjolras.

"We need medical help immediately. Do you have any nectar or ambrosia?" Joly asked them.

"No, we left it in the van," Combeferre said.

Jehan, meanwhile, was brushing his fingers through Azelma's hair, calming her down. He frowned when he saw a scratch on her face. He wiped away the dirt and stared at his fingers.

"Enjolras," he said, in a monotone.

"What?" Enjolras turned from Éponine.

Jehan stood up and dragged Azelma up, "this isn't Azelma."

"What?!" Musichetta said. "Jehan, are you positive?!"

Jehan held out his hand. Everyone gathered around it and saw gold blood mixed with dirt. Marius looked at Azelma's face and saw the gold on her cut.

"Maybe it's from Menoetius—" Marius said, but was cut off by the sound of drawing weapons.

"Who are you?" Musichetta asked, narrowing her eyes, "And where is Azelma?"

"Safe with her father," the girl answered.

"Who are you?!" Gavroche shouted through his tears. He had been crying into Courfeyrac's shoulder, upset about his dying sisters.

"Hestia." She blinked, and her eyes turned into the color of fire. "I disguised myself as Azelma."

"Why?" Combeferre asked.

"Questions will be answered later at Mount Olympus. I was here to see if Éponine would risk her lives for a sister she barely knew," Hestia said.

"Why would that matter?" Bahorel asked, breathing heavily.

"You'll find out later," Hestia said, "I am sorry I wasn't much help. I can get Artemis to come and transfer Éponine to Mount Olympus quickly."

"Please," Combeferre said.

They all gathered around Éponine and waited for Artemis to come. Grantaire was holding Éponine's hand.

Éponine moaned and opened her eyes weakly. "Enj…"

"Yes," Enjolras said, moving closer, "what is it?"

"Is Zelma safe?" Éponine asked, faintly.

"Yes, she is all right," Enjolras said, glancing up to glare at Hestia. "It's a long story."

"Can you…promise me something?" Éponine asked, her eyes drooping.

"Yes, anything," Enjolras said, turning his attention back to Éponine.

"Please keep my siblings safe," Éponine drifted back off into unconsciousness.

Artemis came in a sleigh, and carried off Éponine and Hestia. Enjolras stood up and watched them disappear into the night.

"We should go at once," Courfeyrac said. "Before any mortals show up."

"Will she be okay?" Grantaire asked.

"If they get there in time," Cosette said, scared.

"I want answers," Enjolras said, sternly.

The other campers nodded amongst themselves.

"Let's get them then," Feuilly said.

Enjolras studied all of his friends. Combeferre still didn't have his glasses. Courfeyrac was holding a scared Gavroche. Jehan's head had dried blood on it. Bahorel looked beaten up. Half of Feuilly's face was burnt from the lava. Musichetta's face was all scratched. Bossuet looked faint and his clothes were torn, showing more scratches and dried blood as well as fresh blood. Grantaire looked heartbroken. Marius was in some state of shock, and Cosette's wrist looked broken.

"Let's go," Enjolras said.


	13. Answers

The group made their way to Mount Olympus. Grantaire was mumbling the whole time. Enjolras put his hand on Grantaire's shoulder.

"She'll be okay," He said, reassuringly.

"Someone should look at your face," Combeferre said to Feuilly. Feuilly shrugged, but by his grimace, it seemed like he was in a lot of pain.

They went up the Empire State Building and walked into Mount Olympus.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Marius looked around in awe. Cosette laughed and took his hand so he wouldn't wander off.

"Enjolras, Combeferre, and me have been here before," Courfeyrac said dismissively. "It's impressive, but that quest we did was weird anyways."

"Not as weird as this one," Joly said, "don't you feel like you're missing something?"

Jehan nodded, "We all feel the same."

They entered the hall where all of the gods and goddesses were sitting all around in their giant chairs. Hestia was sitting on the floor by the fire in the middle.

"Well, well, well, good job," Dionysus smirked.

"Where's Éponine?" Grantaire asked his father.

At that moment, Éponine walked out of another room. She looked fine, although she was a little pale and unsteady on her feet. Grantaire ran over and hugged her. He twirled her around.

"Miss me?" Éponine grinned.

Grantaire laughed, and helped her back over to their group. Azelma, the real Azelma, walked out of the room that Éponine was in.

"Come on," Éponine said. Azelma grinned and ran over to them.

"Now that we're altogether, we want answers," Enjolras demanded.

Zeus raised his eyebrows, "why don't you ask that little daughter of Hades."

Apollo cleared his throat, "the prophecy you heard was true, in a sense. But, it referred to different children of Hades."

"So?" Éponine asked, frowning.

Hera sighed, "one child of Hades had to die. It couldn't be your brother, so it had to be either you or your sister. The thing is, is that your sister did not go on the quest with you. So, we decided to have you die. Hestia on the other hand felt that you were an acceptable candidate and not selfish, like we thought. So, she set up a test. If she went as Azelma, would you give your life for her? And you did, so you survived."

"What, why couldn't Gavroche be set to die? And what do you mean acceptable candidate?" Courfeyrac asked, frowning.

"Gavroche's destiny doesn't concern you," Apollo said dismissively.

"He's my brother!" Éponine exclaimed. She took a deep breath, "Okay, so I proved myself worthy of whatever you wanted. Who died then?"

"The sacrifice was for you and your siblings to be together," Apollo said. "We took a look at your family, and found two more sons of Hades."

Gavroche grinned, "we have more brothers!?"

Enjolras narrowed his eyes, "you killed two innocent little boys. Éponine was ready to sacrifice herself for her sister; she wouldn't have wanted you to—"

Azelma made a noise like she was choking back a sob.

"Azelma, what's wrong?" Éponine asked.

Azelma looked at her feet, "when both you and Gavroche left, I got bored and annoyed. I didn't want to be left at camp all alone. So, I went to visit my father. I kind of…told him everything."

"You told Hades…everything?" Bossuet asked in a squeak.

Azelma nodded, "I didn't want to be left behind. Hermes was there, delivering a message, and I told him as well. So, Hestia came down and said she had a plan to help Éponine. My job was to open the Earth below you guys, and she would rise up. It took a lot of strength, but it worked, didn't it?"

"We've been helping you all," Poseidon said. "We made sure my son got to camp in time. We hid the son of Zeus until the very end, and we let the daughter of Hades live."

"For the cost of innocent children," Éponine muttered. Grantaire and Bahorel both had their hands on her shoulders, just in case she got too mad.

"Why, though?" Combeferre asked.

Athena smiled at her son, "you all possess strong abilities. You are truly remarkable demigods. We felt that you were ready to go and help us."

Feuilly frowned, "You mean like servants?"

Hephaestus sighed, "not exactly…"

"That's what you're saying!" Enjolras cried out, "You want us to serve you! That's why you helped us on this quest?! You know what?! No! I'm not going to help a bunch of selfish gods and goddesses! What we're going to do is help the people! The mortals, the lost demigods, everyone!"

"Watch who you're talking to," Zeus said his expression dark. "You want to help the people, then do that. We can tell you who needs what."

Enjolras nodded, "thank you," he said stiffly.

"All of us?" Jehan asked, smiling, "we're all going to be the Protectors of the Earth?"

"I was thinking the Friends of the Debased, or the Friends of the People," Courfeyrac said.

Éponine turned to where Gavroche and Azelma were standing, "you're both too young, and can't join."

"What?!" Gavroche frowned and crossed his arms. "Unfair!"

"Don't worry, little guy," Apollo grinned, "you'll have enough on your plate as it is."

Éponine frowned, but didn't say anything.

"Let's go," Enjolras said, turning around. The others followed him, sharing a smile or two with their parent.

X

"Courfeyrac!" Courfeyrac glanced up from where he was lounging on the lawn. They were back at Camp Half-Blood, and things had sort-of returned to normal. Enjolras and Combeferre walked over to him and sat down.

"We wanted to discuss the prophecy," Combeferre said.

Courfeyrac nodded, "let's get started."

"_The powerful demigods of the Big Three strong, _obviously, Enjolras, Marius, and Éponine," Combeferre said. "They also all realized their true powers during this quest, so the next line makes sense: _Will meet underneath Evil's clutches before too long_."

"Remember how I sort of had an instinct of where to go?" Enjolras said, "_The son of Zeus will lead them there_."

"_Accompanied by their friends that are fair," _Courfeyrac grinned, "that's us!"

Combeferre nodded, "_The son of Poseidon knows the trap. _The trap was to lure Marius into making the decision of Cosette or Éponine. _Rescue him before it can go snap, _we were always meant to save both of them, and the snap means the snapping of the rope.

Enjolras sighed, "_The child of Hades gives the ultimate price, For their quest to succeed, they need a sacrifice. _The two little boys, the brothers, remember? And we needed someone to sacrifice themselves by holding onto Menoetius as I shot him with the lightning bolt.

Courfeyrac cleared his throat, "_One of the three will betray them all. _Azelma, it seems like. She told them about our quest, and she kind of betrayed our trust by being Hestia and making Éponine get hurt for no reason."

"That wasn't our fault," Combeferre said sternly, "it is the stupid prophecy's fault. It meddled with all our minds. _One will witness a ghastly fall, _obviously Marius at the lava pit.

"_The last one has a promise to keep evermore," _Enjolras whispered, "_As the streets are washed out by gore_. That promise was to keep Azelma and Gavroche safe. And I don't like the gore part. I feel like that has yet to come."

Courfeyrac looked over to where Gavroche was playing with Grantaire, "Gavroche better be ready. Remember what they said? About Gavroche's destiny?"

Enjolras nodded, "Will we be a part of it?"

Combeferre shrugged, "Only time will tell."

**A/N: And that's the end of the story! Thanks to all the reviewers/favoriters/followers! There is most likely going to be a sequel called Gavroche's Destiny. Would any of you read that? What did you all think of the story? Likes? Dislikes? Opinions? Thanks again! **


End file.
